A Hitgirl's Story
by KMansfieldSmith
Summary: A girl shows up at the airport with the past weighing heavily on her mind, then she meets her twin Kelly, What will Kelly think? (Kelly never died in the crash and had a twin who disappeared in the crash, Jenny got kidnapped not killed)
1. Confused

Katie:

I paused. Unsure of what might happen. This wasn't normal for me as I'd always been confident and in charge, my twin Kelly had hated this. I was always one step ahead in anything and got better grades than her. Our dad had always liked her more though, she was similar to him and needed more help in things that I excelled in. I had been the queen of the junior boxing club, in the top classes and always confident in everything I did. Until the crash. It had been my fault in some ways, I'd asked mum to drive on a longer more open route to take pictures as I'd loved photography. My sister and mum nearly dead. I'd stayed ok and climbed out uninjured after seeing something I shouldn't have done. They had to make me disappear and they decided to put me to use. I'd been saved though, by a MI6 agent. From that day I stayed with her, I did undercover missions with her and became the youngest serving agent by the age of 10. I'm now 23. I've done my fair share in the British government, but I wanted to see my family. So that's where I'm stood now, in the D.C airport with no clue what to do, who to speak to and for once I can't think straight. "Excuse me" I decide to ask a random passer by where I can get a taxi, but as I do that I get sidetracked, "Err…never mind sorry to bother you I stutter." There is a girl, almost the same as me, the only difference is her startling long red hair, in contrast with my short black hair. But I'd know her anywhere. It's Kelly. She and the blond girl she's hugging break apart and stand chatting until they turn to the exit where I am, and she notices me. And freezes.

Kelly:

"I've missed you so much" I felt happy as I stood in the airport hugging my best friend. She'd been by me since the crash and my twin's disappearance. Maddie was the best thing that ever happened to me. The counseling helped but nothing was as good as Maddie's friendship. We broke apart and Maddie instantly spoke, "OMG I didn't stop thinking about you all the time!" She squeals, "I never thought I'd get back! Although there where a LOT of hot guys" We laugh feeling carefree and she swings her arm round my back. We turn to the exit and I freeze in shock. Stood watching is the girl I dream about. Her long brown hair has been replaced by a black pixie cut but I'd know her anywhere. It's not possible.


	2. Hope

Katie:

I know I must be dreaming as I walk forwards. She can't really be here. The scar on the side her face causes my pause, my mind is trying to give me a flashback of her lying in car after the crash, I can't, I won't let it. She's older and seems much less shy and unsure of herself than she was back then. In fact, if she hadn't have seen me, I'd say she would be a confident, bold, happy girl. The opposite of what she had been. I want to speak but my throat has blocked up and I'm standing there unable to move, speak, or do anything, she's taken all the confidence out of me and I force myself to say this one word "Kelly?".

Kelly:

"Kelly?" she croaks. Looking at her, I know she's changed. She's no longer the confident, bossy, know-it-all I knew. She's scared, scared of what I'll make of her. I never thought I'd see her and in this moment, I think she must have run away. She must've though we were dead and run. After all, she'd been taking a picture when the crash happened, and she would be fine. Yet I can see horrors in her eyes that suggest she was captured. The things she must've seen. I can here Maddie saying "Katie? You disappeared, what happened? Kelly, you ok?" I want to reply and seem fine, but I can't move, can't speak. The I realise saying my name took all of her effort. She is waiting for me to speak, to let her know how I feel. That's a first I suppose. "Katie…" I pause thinking of something to say, but suddenly I know exactly what to do, she's scared an upset. "I don't care how you are here, I care that you're here, I love you and you're my twin and I've missed you" I don't think and pull her into a tight hug.

Katie:

A wave of relief washes over me as she hugs me. I instantly hug her back and bury my head into her shoulder, the pain of missing her disappears and is replaced with a happy relief. She actually lived. That's the only thing that I can think right now as I hold her tight. She lived and missed me. She actually missed me. I can't believe that, all I ever did was be better than her and try to ruin her stuff, yet she missed me. How? I was horrible. I know that I've still got to tell mum and dad, but I know I'm not alone. You're never alone with a twin. As we break apart she says " You're different, I feel like we switched places." "I know," I stutter back "You're more confident, and I'm… Well, a wreck. We definitely switched" I suddenly want to laugh. As she smiles at me we both start laughing hysterically. Maddie looks confused but can't help smiling and everything seems perfect.


	3. Wounds

Kelly:

I can't believe she's back. It seems so perfect. I know she's upset mum died but I told her about dad's 'girlfriend' who disappeared, and she found it funny that she was his boss. We still have to tell dad she's alive. It'll be hard, but I can tell she's more confident now that I'm by her side. I'm nervous though, even though I shouldn't be because dad knows I'm here and alive. Wait. I know why I'm nervous, it's because dad took her disappearance quite hard and now she's back alive and well. A least I hope she's well. But I get the feeling that she's not as well as I would hope, I want her to tell me everything that happened to her, yet I know that she won't. "Oi Kelly babes, come her a sec, I need to speak to you." I feel like shriveling into the pavement and hiding. It's my ex, the perverted ex who tried to rape me.

Katie:

I can almost feel her shriveling inside and know that he did something to her. The familiar protectiveness for my twin rises inside me as it used to, I always stood up for her, even at risk for my safety. "Oi get here now or I'll make you regret ignoring me" He's yelling, and I know she's gonna give in. Well HE will regret the day he ever spoke to her like that. "You wanna fight mate?" I say and start walking down the street. I said it perfectly calmly, yet somehow that seems to irritate him further. "And who are you?" He sneers at me "Kelly girlfriend?" He seems to think that funny and as I finally reach him I spit "No, her twin. Remember me?" Of course, he remembers, I've beaten him up about three times when we were younger, and he seems to momentarily fade in horror, but then, as with all bad guys about to lose, he comes forward and tries to grab my arm

Kelly:

I took me by complete shock what Katie did next when he tried to grab her. She moved so quickly I found myself wishing I could replay that slowly because it was spectacular. I don't know what she said to him, but he backed off and him and his gang raced off. She wandered back looking quite pleased with herself and I start laughing. "That was awesome! He's never gonna come near be again," I paused to get my breath back and can see the amusement on her face. She hasn't become less protective of me at least, and that, was some pretty spectacular fighting she did, I wonder if she was forced to be some kind of agent? That had always been her dream, yet something must have gone wrong, she's very different. "Bet he won't come near you again" She's now openly grinning and it's very hard not to. Soo were bother grinning but then we hear a voice, that both of us know to well; it's dad. "Hi Kels, who's your frien…." He trails off as we turn, and he looks quite pale. He clearly recognizes her as well as I did, but with a different reaction. I see him start to fall, and I reach him in time to catch him, not quite the reaction she wanted.

Katie:

He actually passed out, for real. I can't believe what effect I've had on him, It's horrible and I want to run, but one look at Kelly and I know I can't leave her again.


End file.
